The Lion King III: Mystery Unknown
by Marie E
Summary: After the battle between Simba's and Ziar's Pride. Kovu and Kiara are free to mate, but are the gods with them, would Kiara ever get blessed? Would Kovu ever be a proud father? (chapter 2-4 just added)
1. Default Chapter

The Lion King III  
  
Mystery Unknown  
  
Authors Note: Attention readers there might be some typing eras but I have done my best to fix them.  
  
Chapter I  
  
The Problem  
  
(The cameras zooms on a antelope in the grass)  
  
Narrator- in a place where prey.  
  
(The cameras zooms on a cheetah and her offspring)  
  
Narrator- and pretitor can live together side by side, in conflict and peace. Where great  
  
Lion Kings have always ruled.  
  
(The cameras look into the clouds and see image of the past first with Mufasa and young Simba.)  
  
Mufasa- one day Simba the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king.  
  
(Clouds fade away into adult Simba standing next to young Kiara on a rock)  
  
Simba- One day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place.  
  
(Clouds are fading away into pitch black, then gray words start appearing from nowhere reading The Lion King III Mystery Unknown, start hearing someone pacing at the peak of Pride Rock)  
  
Kovu- how can this be, how can it be?  
  
(Vitani walks up to him and start talking comfortably)  
  
Vitani- honestly if you keep pacing like that your going to rare a hole in Pride Rock.  
  
Kovu- (sarcastically) ha ha ha, very funny. This is way more serous then your dumb jokes Vitani .  
  
Vitani- (acting surprised) oh, and what might that be, your majesty.  
  
Kovu- Vitani I told everyone in the pride to call me Kovu, but that magging bird wont even listen, and I don't wont you to be like Zazu, please.  
  
Vitani- while all right your ma- I mean kovu.  
  
Kovu- (interrupting) now that is so much better. So tell me why did you come here.  
  
Vitani- (getting annoyed) While if you let me finish.  
  
Kovu- oh by all means.  
  
Vitani- (looking at Kovu directly in the eyes) While you've bean acting funny lately so are you going to tell me what's the matter or am I going to have to drag it out of you word for word.  
  
Kovu- (getting confused) acting I have know idea what you even mean.  
  
Vitani- ok, ever sense you and Kiara took that outing to go and mate..  
  
Kovu- (interrupting) how did you know about that.  
  
Vitani- please let me finish sire.  
  
Kovu- I told you not to call me that.  
  
Vitani- you told me not to call you your majesty, I don't ever recall you saying anything on sire.  
  
Kovu- ( getting frustrated ) ok, whatever, you know now and don't forget it. So while were on that subject don't call me your Hines, or anything to do with being royal for that matter, do I make myself clear.  
  
Vitani- crystal. (Pausing for a second) So you've bean going around acting all crazy as if the world came to an end.  
  
Kovu- (whispering) maybe it had.  
  
Vitani- ya, anyway by the way you walk, sleep, and even eat I know that there's something wrong with you. So spell the meat.  
  
Kovu- ( sounding depressed ) While about me and Kiara matting its true, but once we realized that nothing had changed we went to Rafiki about are problem, and he said that it would be impossible to have any offspring's you see Kiara would never give birth, and I still love her the same, but the Circle is broken what am I going to do.  
  
Vitani- ( sounding confused ) I have no idea, but maybe just us two can go on a walk and discuses the problem you two are in, ok.  
  
( Kovu didn't say anything and just nodded and walked to the den entrance, he turned around and spoke. )  
  
Kovu- how about tomorrow at dawn.  
  
Vitani- sounds good to me.  
  
(Cameras go across the Pridelands, pass a hard of wildebeest and Zebra's grazing, as it passes them it goes across some crocodiles on the bank of the river there it shows a ledge over the river where a young (in her teenage years) lioness standing and looking out over the river, and into the Pridelands) 


	2. Beyond the Pridelands

Attention Readers: I done my best on spelling and checked it.  
  
All the charters that are found in The Lion King or Simba's Pride are used without permission, but the other charters that are not found in TLK or SP belong to me and may not be used without permission, you can contact me at lionking@4cycle.com. Hope you enjoy this chapter more are coming!  
  
  
  
Act II  
  
  
  
Beyond the Pridelands  
  
Shalu- ( talking to herself ) Beautiful that is where I should live not in this old run down desert . Zumbu- ( coming from the background, yelling ) Shalu, Shalu, Shalu!  
  
Shalu- ( still looking at the Pridelands ) Hay Zumbu, look overthere, it's beautiful isn't it, meat for the taking, but that old king Kovu won't even let us near it.  
  
  
  
( uses her paw and pounds on the ground )  
  
  
  
Zumbu- Ya great, but did you here the news.  
  
Shalu- I heard nothing.  
  
Zumbu- That is because you weren't there, anyways did you know that Lulu has just giving birth to twins, one male and one female.  
  
Shalu- you mean that, that old fatten excuse for a lioness has actually giving birth, I have to see this.  
  
( running toward a rocky mountain toward the background, dodging some fallen down tree stumps, and limbs. Once they reached it they started to slow down and headed toward the cave, which made there home. ) 


	3. The Twins

Attention Readers: Once again I have done my best with the spelling. Please Review because if you don't review it then I wont know that you read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Act III  
  
  
  
The Twins  
  
Balika- Auuuu, have you ever seen any cubs that beautiful  
  
Guard 2- I think not. ( Just now noticing Shulu and Zumbu approaching ) Oh, hi Shulu, Zumbu  
  
Shulu & Zumbu - Hi!  
  
Shulu- Where are the cubs.  
  
Balika- ( pointing inside the cave ) There inside, did you two come to congratulate there mother.  
  
Shulu- Ya, sure  
  
Zumbu- So, Balika would you like to go out sometime.  
  
Balika- don't hold your breath, you ragged excuse for a lion.  
  
Shulu- will you got your answer now let's go, ok.  
  
Lulu- ( Noticing them two appear ) Hay, Zumbu, Hay Shulu.  
  
Zumbu- (bowing) Greetings your hinnies  
  
Shulu- (bowing) Good Morning your royal Hines may I ask but how are your cubs.  
  
Lulu- (giggling) There fine, and just little angles look there they are sleeping where I gave birth, I better go and warm them a bit.  
  
( Lulu gets up and stretches her forelimbs, and walks buy a rock in the middle and starts to nozzle them to wake up, its bean about a week sense she had the two and so its time for them to start to explore ) 


	4. Trouble for the Balika Pride

Act IV  
  
  
  
Trouble for the Balika Pride  
  
Lulu- (Starring at the lioness) Will come on, we got to get the cubs use to the surroundings (starting to growl)  
  
Shulu- (Sarcastically) Yes by all means (Whispering) you old run down lioness.  
  
  
  
Lulu- (Noticing) What was that (growling in anger).  
  
Shulu- (in fear) Nothing. You are abusollutly right, we got to hurry (running to the end of the cave). We are not getting any younger.  
  
( As the whole pride was leaving, there first stop was the creek that marked their boarder, the cubs appeared over the edge and feel in the water and were washed ashore to the other side. Lulu and the pride swam over to brang the cubs back, wile at the same time Simba saw them and eventhough he is not king anymore he felt it as his dutie to chase them back to there land. After the cubs seen the big lion looking weird at there mother they ran straight up a tree to get out of the danger. Simba did not see those two and started roaring and growing at there mother and the rest of her pride.)  
  
Simba- (very angry) Go home, Now.  
  
Lulu- Simba, Simba, Simba, arn't you a bit to old to be fighting.  
  
Simba- (starring straight into her eyes) One is never to old to protect the land he is born on.  
  
( Simba goes forward to fight them he killed eight including Lulu. The rest ran back)  
  
Lulu- Simba, Simba, Simba, arn't you a bit to old to be fighting.  
  
Simba- (starring straight into her eyes) One is never to old to protect the land he is born on.  
  
( Simba goes forward to fight them he killed eight including Lulu. The rest ran back)  
  
More is Coming! 


	5. Dawn

Attention Readers- Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter uploaded, but for now on it should not take me as long since I am not as bessuiss with school.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Act V  
  
Dawn  
  
(It started to thunder and lightning after the battle that went on between Simba, and Lulu and her pride. By dawn the thunder and lightning had stopped, but Lulu's cubs was washed away by the water hole for the Pridelanders. It was finally time for Kovu and Vitani to take there walk leaving behind Kiara)  
  
Vitani- (bitting Kovu's mane) Come on sleepy head it is time to go.  
  
Kovu- (Opening one eye) Vitani it is still dark don't you think it is a bit early.  
  
Vitani- (rubbing him trying to get him up) We need and early start now get up.  
  
Kovu- (yorning) all right.  
  
(Kovu let out a big roar, as they walked towered the exit Kiara notice them leaving)  
  
Kiara- I wonder were they are going?  
  
(Kiara started to walk outside and follow them but Simba stopped her at that exit.)  
  
Kiara- (getting ignored) father what are you doing? I need to follow them both  
  
Simba-(staring at Kiara) Oh really so tell me why?  
  
Kiara- They are probully talking about me.  
  
Simba-So wouldn't you say they love you.  
  
Kiara- While ya, but....  
  
Simba- Ok while those two are talking then me and you can have that talk ok.  
  
Kiara- (sounding dessipporinment) Yes father. Maybe you are right.  
  
(They both left the cave and went to the peak of  
  
Pride Rock.)  
  
Please R/R more is coming! 


End file.
